Cane-Jian's Jumpchain Cyoa: Book 1
by cane-jian
Summary: When I went to bed, I didn't expect to be woken up by a reality warping deer with a bigger obsession with jumpchains than most super nerds, but who would? Well now I'm in Snowdin trying to adjust to having a tail. Well could be much worse . . . I have a feeling murphy's going to get me for that . . .


Chapter 1

Undertale

 **Jump: Undertale( /gallery/mHghx/new)**

 **Character name: Russet "Rusty" Roulette.**

 **Background: Drop in.**

 **Race: Monster(human pre/post jump)**

 **Current Stats**

 **Hp: 300**

 **At: 25**

 **Df: 30**

 **Hometown: Snowdin(determined by dice toss)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Starting Cp: 1000**

 **Drawbacks taken,**

 **Anime is real(+0cp)**

 **Harder Monsters(+200cp)**

 **I'm Not Ready to Let Go(+300cp)**

 **Post Drawback Cp: 1500**

 **Perks Bought,**

 **Justice(-0cp via drop in discount)**

 **Perseverance(-100cp)**

 **Determination(-100cp)**

 **Spare(-200cp)**

 **Battle With a True Hero(-600cp)**

 **Magic Bought,**

 **Bullet Patterns(-0cp, Free for monsters)**

 **Fire Magic(-100cp)**

 **Motion Magic(-100pc)**

 **Weapon Magic x 2(+100cp?)**

 **Healing Magic(-100cp)**

 **Magnifying magic(-300cp)**

 **Author Note: Hello readers. This is Cane-Jian. If any of you have read my previous stories, sorry for how long it's been since I updated them, I lost interest in writing. I have no excuses, I simply lost interest and started doing my own thing. Reading books and other peoples fan-fictions really. I could have been working this whole time and just haven't managed to drum up the will. It's rather pathetic if you ask me. If I go to back to writing my past projects, It will most likely be re-writes. Sorry.**

Waking up in a void. What a truly and utterly cliche way to start what ultimately amounts to a self insert. I am certain I have read at least a dozen such openings, with the protagonist waking up in either a black or a white void. Nonetheless, this was the, to reiterate, UTTERLY CLECHE circumstance, that greeted me upon opening my eyes.

A black void. The cliche was only enhance by what appeared to be a colour inverted version of FMA's truth, a white outlines silhouette of myself, staring down at me from before a tall, simple, wooden door will cracks covering it's well stained surface.

Honestly, I most probably would have been exasperated, had I not been in the process of clearing my head of the phantoms of my dreams and confronting the mounting curiosity towards what was going on.

Shaking of the last of the sleep induced fog in my mind, I stared at the figure before me. He was, as I said, a colour inverted Truth. A white outlined silhouette of myself as I was. The tight fighting waffle shirt I used as a pyjama top and the loose fitting pyjama bottoms, held tight against the legs by the knee socks going over them. My shoulder length, curly, hair falling about the shoulders. A flawless silhouette of myself.

Inhaling deeply, I opened my mouth to speak, closed it, and thought. What should I say? There were so many questions racing through my brain it was ridiculous. Finally, I settled on something.

"What is this" I said.

The figure seemed amused, the outline of its mouth stretching far wider then my own was capable of (or at least I think, I don't smile often) before speaking in what sounded like a warped version of my own voice. "What, no introduction, no how are you, whats your name, why am I here, etcetera, etcetera? Why - I'm hurt!"

Narrowing my eyes, I thought for a moment and responded. "Well, since you already no my name and I don't care about yours, or how your doing for that matter, there is no point."

The figure gasped comical and put a hand to his chest, before seeing my un-amused expression and going into what I would describe as a sulk. "Well your no fun."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm a Buzz-kill, since buzzing is _annoying_. And for the record, quoting my sister isn't a good way to make a first impression."

"Well maybe, but that doesn't make the statement any less true."

Sighing, I sat down on the voids floor (can voids have floors?) and resed my head on my arm, which I had braced against my leg, then spoke in the driest tone possible. "Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here? How are you? Hello my name is -, whats your name? . . . there, satisfied?"

The figure pursed its lips. "No, but I guess that makes two of us."

"Good."

The Figure sighed "well to answer you half a**ed questions, I am DOE,"

"Like the deer?"

"No, Like Demi-Omnipotent-Entity, basically two steps down from ROB (Random-Omnipotent-Being). What I want is some entertainment, why you are here is to provide said entertainment." The deer smirked at me rater leerily... (is that a good description?)

In response, I face palmed, dragging my hand down my face and dislodging my large round glasses (which had earnded me the nick-name harry potter from my sister.), before speaking "I'm in a bad SI fanfic aren't I." it was not a question.

"A bad Create Your Own Adventure Jumpchain fanfic." he responded.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on my elbows, breathing deeply. Was I dreaming? No. My dreams are characterized by nonsensical surrealism. Hallucinating? Maybe. The idea that this was all one supper elaborate prank was shot down immediately by the fact that I didn't know anyone who could or would pull it off (or anyone who would know what a jump chain _was_ for that matter _)_

"Is there any way out?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"No."

"What are the rules?"

"What?" DOE seemed honestly surprised.

" _What, are, the, RULES?"_

". . . you are taking this rather well." It sounded honestly pensive.

"Your surprised? I would have thought you would learn more about your intended victim." I flat out laid down at this point.

"Well to be fair, I'm only a _Demi_ -Omnipotent-Entity, there are rules and restrictions I have to follow, so I can't read your mind without express permission." It admitted. "thus, I only know how you have outwardly acted in previous circumstances."

I snorted "Fair enough." _'At least I'm not dealing with BROB.'_ "But my previous question still stands. What are the rules?"

The entity cleared its throat (most likely for dramatic effect) before it replied. "Yes. The rules. You will be sent to a fictional universe of your choosing for ten years. The only universes not available will be those that have not had a jumpchain made for them, and those that give powers to great for me to grant. Before the jump you will be given 1000 CP, character points, to use to buy perks. You may take disadvantages to gain more points, the upper limit of which will be listed in the jump."

"Some perks will have conditional discounts, which will cut there cost in _half_. At the start of every jumpchain there will be a list of backgrounds. Because of my limitations you may only take the "drop-in" background. If the jumpchain does not have a drop-in background, then I will make one, however you will be forbidden from taking discounts."

"In event of a jumpchain where what perks you can buy is determined by background, you may buy any perk without restriction, with the price that all perks will cost twice the listed price (therefore if it costs 300 CP you pay 600 CP). To make it up to you for this, disadvantages will also give you twice as many points, and the number of points you can take from disadvantages is likewise doubled (meaning if your allowed to take 600 CP from disadvantages, you can now take 1200). You still with me?" It asked, waiting for my response to continue. Seeing as it was mostly standard for the moment, I was fine, so I nodded.

"For the duration of your jumps, you will be given access to a "warehouse". This Warehouse is a large customize-able storage area, which can be used to transport objects not on your person between jumps. There will be a separate customization screen made available upon your first entry. You will be given an unloose-able key which will turn any doorway into a gate to the warehouse, weather the door has a lock or not."

"You may not have more than one door to your warehouse open at a time, and the entrance is never bigger than the door used. You may not take living creatures with you between jumps, unless they are taken as companions, and if they are companions they may not leave the warehouse unless you take the appropriate perk in jump. Anyone can be taken in, however if they are not a companion, they will instantly be expelled upon your exit. You will be given the option to let time be frozen in your warehouse, or allow time to continue normally every time you leave."

"In the event that you die before the end of your ten years, you will spend the remainder trapped in your warehouse until the end of ten years, unless specifically stated otherwise in the jump, or there is an in universe way to truly revive the dead that is used on you. I recommend you fill it with ways to pass the time asap if you go to a dangerous universe."

"At the end of the ten years, you will be teleported to your warehouse, where you given the options to . . .

A. Go home. You will be sent back to you native universe, to the exact moment I took you, plus perks. You will never hear from me again leaving you to wonder weather it was one huge dream.

B. Stay there. You may stay in that universe. However, there are no take backs, so you may not continue your jump, and time will resume in your universe, leaving your loved ones to wonder what happened to you.

C. Continue. You may take another jump and continue your adventure. Time will essentially be frozen in the universe you just left, and you may return at a latter date."

. . . Via a _This"_ what appear to be a five by four foot flat screen television appeared in front of me, "giant touch screen. This screen will automatically appear in the warehouse after your first entry to assist in customizing."

"Should you have survived in a jump with the right circumstances, at the end of the jump, you will be given a SHARD. This SHARD will give you the power to travel to any universe you desire, allowing you to go home and still go back to the universes you've previously visited, and go to ones you haven't. Be warned, getting a shard is _never_ easy, and should not be attempted on your first, of even your fifth jump unless you have a death wish . . . or are a total genius of hax and world-breaking."

The entity paused for a moment, before asking, "any questions before I continue?"

I thought for a moment, before answering. "Yes, what happens if I try to freeze time in the warehouse when I have a companion in there?"

"Then the companion will be frozen in time until you return, but will otherwise be unharmed. Anything else?" it asked

"No, continue." I responded.

"Ok. Now here are the abnormal restrictions. First of all, you will not be able to use alien powers in your jumps. Since that can be rather confusing, I will explain. An alien power is any ability that doesn't make sense in the setting, So if you went into Full-Metal-Alchemist, you could not use magic that ignores equivalence exchange. However, If it _could_ exist in setting, then it can be used. So even if it has no counterpart in series, if there is nothing saying it _can't_ work, it will."

"Also, as I have difficulty running any form of mental interference, I can't give you any skill related perks. So while I can give you powers, and change your personality with your permission, I you have to learn how to use things yourself as I can't download knowledge into your head, and I can't just, say, make you a master of ninjutsu or something like that. I am however still learning myself, so some of these restrictions may be lifted in a few jumps."

The creature took a deep breath, before continuing. "And finally, the warning. Some other jumpchainers that have already gotten SHARDs may notice you. This could be a good thing or a bad thing. They could come and give you constructive advice, of just try to kill you for the heck of it. Now if they try to kill you I will try to stop them, but some of the older post SHARD jumpers are strong enough to beat ROBs, so don't get your hopes up, I have a long way to go before I can be considered one of those. So if you meet a universe busting jumper . . . try and make a good first impression. It could save you life."

I inhaled and went to say something, before pausing, and re-thought my question before I spoke. "What happens If I'm killed by another jumper?"

"Then you'll be sent to your warehouse . . ."

"and could they conceivably follow me into the warehouse?"

". . . Yes."

"And what happens if the kill me in the warehouse?"

The entity sighed. "Then you better hope your religiously correct, cause if you die in your warehouse in between jumps then you go to your native afterlife."

". . . and you would try to stop that from happening?"

The entity seemed offended by that question. "Of coarse! I may be playing with your life but I don't want to get you killed! But in the end my power is more comparable to one of the entities from Worm than anything else . . . I'm not some tier 1A reality warper here, it will be like, millennium until I reach that . . ." it trailed off, seeming to be in deep thought. To be entirely honest, I needed some time to think as well, to that was fine with me.

Finally, after several minutes of silence I spoke I sighed and spoke. "Alright, I better do this before I lose the nerve. Where do I start?"

The entity looked up from where it was standing, and seemed to take a moment to register what I'd just said. Then, it smiled, a massive smile I was one hundred percent certain I was _not_ able to do myself, as it went well past my ears, and gestured to the massive flat-screen-touchscreen, which turned on, before he, and his door, completely disappeared, leaving me alone in the Void with the glowing screen.

I walked up to the glowing screen, thinking how in the entity's position I would have used a mirror, and began to look over my options. The jumps were listed alphabetically by continuity, with the names of the author and the date it was first posted.

Trying to decide which one was difficult. Most of them were universes I didn't know, and a lot of the ones I did no were extremely dangerous (a consequence of being an action/adventure/fantasy fan), so there wasn't much to choose from. So, finally, I clicked on a samurai jack jumpchain and looked it over(well re-looked, as I had seen it before) before deciding that SJ was just to dangerous for now.

What I needed was somewhere nice and relatively safe . . . no. What I wanted was somewhere where I could develop my abilities in case I decided to continue the jump, without large risk of dying. But out of the CYOA's I'd looked at before were at least moderately dangerous! So were . . . Wait!

The Undertale CYOA automatically advanced towards a true pacifist ending, meaning Frisk wouldn't go around killing people, and would reset if anyone died, majorly lowering the risk. Also, it was at least a relatively good place to train, assuming I was willing to let Undyne beat me up to get to her level, and finally it seemed rather fun! I mean, Undertale!

That decided, I scrolled down to around the bottom, which was a hassle as I had to do it manually, and pressed the Undertale option.

 _'Ok, first things first, location.'_ I thought. I scrolled to the location and low and behold, there was a dice toss button right next to the locations. Pressing it, it landed on 2, meaning snowdin. _'To be entierly honest, I'm fine with anything that isn't hotland, so this is fine.'_

 _'Ok, next is . . . you know, what, I'll take the disadvantages before I take any perks, that way I know what I can and can't get from the start.'_ I thought. Scrolling right to the bottom, I looked over the disadvantages. The first one I took was "Anime is Real" because A. It would break Undyne's heart if it wasn't and B. I felt it would be a good way to train. The next I took was "Harder Monsters", for the previously stated reason B. The third option I took was "I Don't Want to Let Go." the reason for this was because, honestly, I wanted the points and the consequence wasn't nearly as bad as being an amalgamate, or having sans out to kill you.

Next I scrolled up to the perks. The first perk I took was "Justice", because it was a good way to get a feel for people, and it was free for drop-ins. Because I am not a very driven person, and because I have a problem with finishing what I start, I took both "Determination" and "Perseverance". Because I don't want to kill anyone by accident, I took "Spare". Finally, I took "Battle Against a True Hero" . . . Just in case.

 _'OK, now for the magic.'_ Moving on to the magic, I took "Bullet Patterns" for obvious reasons. The next one is took was "Motion Magic," because it seemed like a good way to make any fights more difficult.

 _'It would be nice to be able to heal, even if not self heal, so "Healing Magic" it is, and . . . what the heck?! Why does Weapons Magic add points?'_ deciding to check, I pressed the button, and sure enough, my Character Points went up, and although I got a warning, it was that I had maxed out my points and any disadvantages taken after this would . _'Why would you get points from that? Is this a mistake? Its not like it's a disadvantage or something. Oh well.'_ Deciding to not look a give horse in the mouth, I pressed weapons magic again in order to get the improvement for it , and continued on.

I decided I did not want any of the colours magics, and skipped to "Magnifying Magic", taking that perk. At this point, I only had 100 points left. _'Now what? I don't want a companion, and any Items I could afford are things I don't want or need. I mite as well just take another magic. I don't want any of the colors ones, so that leaves "Fire Magic" or "Lightning Magic."'_ While Fire magic would be cool, it was a bit steryotypical, but on the other hand, so was lightning. I could thinkof several things I could do with lightning magic . . . but those things would be extremely difficult, and may not even work in undertale. And fire magic probably had a broader AoA than Lightning. That decided, I presses, "Fire Magic," scrolled to the bottom, and pressed Enter . . .

 **AN: Criticism and advice welcomed. Any flames will be met with my attempting a burn off.**


End file.
